


Dainty

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming In Pants, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sherlock is flamboyant, Teenlock, Too Lazy To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the evening with the dance team at Sherlock's manor, John and Sherlock both come to terms with themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dainty

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you didn't have to necessarily read the other parts of the series to read this, but it's appreciated

John hadn't expected to make it out of that place in one piece.

The girls had wanted to play so many inappropriate games, all of which would have involved him touching Sherlock in private places had the younger not declined the proposal of participating. The last game they had played was Seven Minutes in Heaven, however that was well past midnight and John promised his mom he'd be home before. Giving Sherlock a chaste kiss on the cheek he grabbed his coat and left, getting into his Ford pick-up and driving home. His phone was buzzing with texts from the rugby lads, and his sister, who had chewed his ear off before about asking where he was going instead of staying home and eating supper with the family.

He pulled into the drive way of his family house and stayed there for five minutes, answering the texts. He decided to ignore most of the teams, as they were all barbaric and asked him if he planned on taking Sherlock somewhere private and shagging his brains out. He clicked on the one Greg had sent and answered it briefly.

_Hey, John! How's the evening going? Kissed him yet? Lol_

_as a matter of fact, yeah. we were playing_

_truth or dare_

_:0 !!!_

_and ill be honest...I snogged him pretty_

_;)good lmao_

_John Watson you horndog!_

_we can talk more about it tomorrow, ive gotta_

_get inside or mum will kill me_

_Alright. Ttyl lover boy ;)_

 

John turned his phone off and climbed out of the truck, sloping up the driveway and then the porch steps, finally unlocking the front door and stepping inside. The living room was empty, but a light peeked out from under the kitchen. Harry must have been getting a mid night snack. As quietly as he could, John tiptoed past the kitchen door, careful on the creaky floor boards, and started up the stairs to his room-

“Oi! Little brat, d'you've any clue 'ow late it is??”

John groaned and turned to face his sister, who had a mouth full of salami and rye. He rolled his eyes.

“I'm not a little kid anymore Harry, and last time I checked you're my sister, not me mum.”

Harry smirked and swallowed the sandwich, wiping the crumbs off on her faded jeans. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, leaning against the door frame.

“You enjoy yerself this evening? Kept it at a PG-13 level I 'ope. Didn't try to get those poor chicks to suck you off?”

John laughed harshly. “Why would I? They're all as gay as you! But yeah, no, I had a lovely time. The entertainment was great, the girls were great...he was fantastic...”

Harry's mouth formed a small 'O' and her eyes lit up. “Ooh, John Hamish Watson you dirty! Who's this 'he' yer goin' on about?”

John's face turned a lovely shade of pink and he glared daggers at his sister. “None of your business!” Then he turned around and began bounding up the stairs.

“Hey, John! If ye ever need advice, let big sister help you out!”

John promptly slammed the bedroom shut and began removing his clothes and putting on his pajamas. Once properly dressed he threw himself onto the bed and turned over on his side. Like he would ever ask his sister for advice. Harry's idea of a sex life was one night stands and the occasional fling with her on-again-off-again girlfriend, Clara. John snorted at the thought, then there was a low buzzing from the floor. John turned to tbe sound and shot out of bed, tackling himself to the ground, grabbing his jeans and fishing the mobile out of his pocket. A smile spread across his face at the text.

_Hello, John. I had a wonderful evening._

_SH_

_hey,sherlock! Yeah, I definitely did too_

His heart was racing in his chest. Sherlock was actually texting him! John suddenly couldn't care less about the time, or the fact that he had school in the morning. He just wanted to talk to Sherlock. His phone buzzed again and he quickly answered.

_I definitely enjoyed the bit where you...kissed me. I'd like to do it again sometime_

_SH_

_(; woah,down boy_

_but seriously... I like the feeling of your lips on mine, and I need them sherlock. You're...amazing_

_...you think so?_

_SH_

 

 John could practically feel the blush in Sherlock's words. He bit his lip and climbed back into the bed. 

_of course.everything about you is extraordinary. And don't even get me started on those clothes! tonight, when I saw you in those shorts, I just wanted to rip them off of u_

_...why didn't you?_

_SH_

_i wasn't the only company you had. But trust me,if we had been alone...they would_ _have_ _come off very quickly_

 

John hoped he wasn't coming on too strong. He had heard how Sherlock was when it came to affection and sexual interest; almost none responsive. But God, Sherlock was so perfect. John wanted the other to know everything he would do to him.He groaned deeply and stuck his hands down his pants. He gripped himself tightly, already hard. For Sherlock, those amazing lips and that firm arse. John began working himself just as his phone signaled another text. He skillfully answered it one handed, all the while fucking his hand. 

_Well, what else would you have done to me?_

_SH_

_Oh, God Sherlock, the things I would have done.Once those pretty bottoms were off I'd bend you over the bed and stick all five of my fingers up your gorgeous arse_

 

John moaned as he continued to work himself, rubbing his thumb across the foreskin and fingering his swelled balls. He could feel an orgasm from the pit of his stomach, but he was too blissed to remove his pants. He gave himself one last tug before he was spilling into the fabric of his bottoms, coating his own hand with white as he cried out Sherlock's name. It soon became a whisper on his lips, sweat rolling down his forehead and breaths heavy. He looked over as his phone gave a signal.

_And then...after that?_

_SH_

_I'd have fucked you senseless_

If John had received another text, he didn't know it. After cleaning himself up and feeling very satisfied he collapsed back onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sherlock stared blankly at the screen. His hand had found itself down his panties, and now the cloth was soiled with his release. Sherlock had hoped none of the sleeping girls had seen or heard him. Slowly he took the bottoms and panties off and tossed them under the bed, dismissing all evidence of what he had just done. Then he reached under his pillow and slipped on the extra pair of bottoms he kept there, just in case. No doubt the girls will notice he changed, but that was a problem for the morning.

He had just...had phone sex. Sort of? More like sexting. He had never done that before. He'd never actually done anything like that before. John's words had filled him with so much want it was impossible for him not to touch himself. The amount of things John wanted to do to him had definitely not been listed, and Sherlock couldn't wait to find out all of them.


End file.
